The PPG High Schoolers
by RowdyPuff
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls in High School... What happens when they all start to like their enemy Rowdyruff Boys?
1. Confrontation

_** This is my first Fanfic so don't kill me if I make mistakes... I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys... ENJOY! Don't forget to Review!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three girls, Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, and Bubbles Utonium, were all inside their home in Townsville and 15 years old. Blossom was reading a fiction novel, Buttercup was watching MMA Fighting on the T.V, and Bubbles was playing on her Ipad with Octi tucked in her arm. They were all interrupted suddenly as someone knocked on the door.

"Buttercup, go get the door." Blossom said her eyes not leaving the book. She had her hair slightly curled as she was wearing a light pink lace shirt and booty shorts.

"Bubbles, go get the door." Buttercup instructed her light green eyes not leaving the television. Her raven colored hair was in a ponytail as _she_ was wearing a regular green shirt with black capris.

Bubbles sighed and got up, she was used to Buttercup pushing her around but she walked to the door...

As soon as she opened the door she gasped as she saw the Rowdyruff Boys in front of her inside the doorway.

Boomer was wearing a regular blue hoodie with jeans while Brick was wearing a red shirt that clung to his skin and black jeans. Butch was wearing a black shirt that said the words 'Fuck Me'.

Bubbles just stayed at the door, her mouth wide open. "If you keep your mouth open like that flies are gonna be flying into your throat." Boomer said sweetly before he walked into the house.

"Nice place you got... Where's Buttercup?" Butch said anxiously as she led them to the living room where the rest of the Powerpuff Girls were calmly sitting... until they saw their sworn enemies.

"What the hell are ya doing in my house?" Buttercup literally screamed at the boys

"Buttercup! Long time no see!" Butch said happily going in Buttercup's direction. Before Buttercup had any chance to react he kissed her full on the lips. She shoved him into the wall near the house's kitchen leaving a crater in the wall," Looks like you're happy to see me too..." he muttered to himself

The same type of thing was happening to Blossom," Brick, By the time I count to 5 I want you and your brothers out of my freakin house... 1... 2... 3... 4...5..." Brick was still there

"Blossy! Come on I missed you... You can't look me directly in the eye and tell me you didn't miss me" Brick said opening his arms wide as if expecting a hug.

Blossom looked him directly in the eye and said," I'm looking you directly in the eye and telling you I didn't miss you while you were in jail."

"A-A-A I was at my house during house arrest..." Shaking his finger as he said every syllable.

"Get out of my freakin house!" She said not controlling her anger any longer.

The exact opposite thing was happening to Bubbles. " OH MY GOD, Boomer I've missed you so much!" She hugged him tight.

"I've-missed-you-too-Bubbles." He said almost being squeezed to death by Bubbles.

Bubbles looked over at her sisters who were not enjoying their unwanted visitors. "So what brings you to my house?" She said not wanting things to be awkward.

"Well we finally got out of House Arrest, so we thought we could say 'Hi'." Boomer said slightly nervous

" Are you gonna say it?" She said sweetly

" Hi" He said simply looking her directly in the eye. They were about to kiss but an angry voice stopped them.

"Bubbles! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buttercup was looking at Bubbles. She had just thrown Butch out a window into the front lawn.

She dusted her blue-and-white polkadot shirt off and looked real guilty at Buttercup," Nothing."

Buttercup gave Boomer the death stare as he ran out of the house.


	2. The Next Morning

_**I'm Back! Okay so a lot of people actually read this! I was surprised... But I only got 1 review! that made me a bit sad so Please review to make me happy! So on with the story...**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Buttercup P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I didn't remember falling asleep, all I remembered was brushing my teeth and washing my mouth trying to get the taste of Butch out of my mouth. That guy was gross, a real fucking pervert. Who the fuck wears a shirt asking girls, maybe even guys, to Fuck him?!

Another question was on my mind, why would he kiss me?

Just then my alarm went off and I threw it at the wall. Blossom would probably tell me I was irresponsible later so I got up and started to shower.

When I finished I put on a black shirt that said ' Y U B STARIN' and some of my favorite black shorts as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Blossom was sleeping soundly on the couch, her hand under her cheek. "Brick...*giggle, giggle*... we're at school!" I smiled to myself and instantly knew what she was dreaming about and said in her ear " In your dream are you still a virgin?" She woke up immediately.

"Buttercup! I was having an awesome dream!" She complained rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stood up

"Shut it Sugar Queen! We're gonna be late for school!" I said, she glanced at the clock which read 6:20, School started at 7:00.

"Aw Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She ran towards her room as I walked into the kitchen and passed the crater in the wall where I shoved Butch into, I smirked to myself, the dude deserved it.

Bubbles was at the stove making omelettes and sniffling to herself," Stop being a baby!" I snapped at her

"I've just got a stuffy nose." She continued sniffling, I got weird boy-crazy sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blossom P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotta Find Something to Where! Gotta find Something to Where! I screamed to myself searching through my drawers. I finally settled with a light pink midriff top with jean booty shorts. I put on some mascara, which Buttercup practically swam in, and flat ironed my hair in a flash and ran down the stairs. Buttercup was putting on her sneakers. "Hurry up Tomboy!" I said clapping her on the back as I passed her.

" Look who's talking Sugar Queen!" Buttercup said sarcastically as she walked to the door ready to fly off to school.

"Wait up, Buttercup!" I yelled at her as me and Bubbles caught up and flew together to school.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Butch POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The night before:**_

" That plan was a bunch of bunk!" I yelled at Brick obviously unhappy, We were all flying home from the Powerpuff girls house

" At least you got to kiss Buttercup!" He snapped at me," The plan partially worked so don't give me that shit!"

" Bubbles was all over me! You guys should be jealous! I mean they practically kicked you guys out of their-" Boomer said bragging happily to his me and Brick

"Bird." Brick said simply, a bird was flying straight in Boomer's face, of course Boomer didn't notice it

" What kinda insult is-" The bird hit him in the face making me and Brick fly ahead of Boomer.

By the time me and Brick were home we were waiting for Boomer to catch up to use, in the mean time we were laughing our heads off.

When he did catch up he had feathers all over his face and in his hair. Brick crashed on the couch as Boomer came through the window." I'm going to get rid of all this.." He said pointing to his hair as he walked to the bathroom. I simply just went to my room and fell asleep in my sheets.

* * *

_**The Next**_** Morning:**

" Butch get out of your fucking bed!" I heard through my bedroom door," I got a new plan and you're gonna hear it!" He sounded like he was in a really bad mood.

I was gonna make his bad mood even worse," Is it as good as your other plan?" He muttered a few words as I snickered to myself.

I got out of bed, swinging both my feet over the side, and walked outta my room. I slid on my black sweatshirt, my dark green sweatpants and went into the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw Boomer in only his boxers eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch _**(**__**Author Note: That is my favorite breakfast cereal.**_** ;D.)** and Brick was fully dressed and pacing the room angrily.

"Butch, sit your sorry butt down. Boomer, stop stuffing your face with childish cereal." I cursed at him but took my seat. Boomer dropped his spoon and whimpered sadly._**  
**_

"What is your all-powerful, amazing plan?" I smirked at him.

"Cut the sarcasm Butch!"He snapped at me but continued," My plan is that we go to school."

" What da Fuck?" Boomer yelled, cereal and milk dribbling out of his mouth.

" Not to, ya know, be good or whatever... to be innocent in the eyes of the police officers..." He batted his short eyelashes as he said the word 'innocent'.

" You are a genius!" I told him as I got up and noogied his hair.

He shoved me away and said," I know... Boomer! Put on some clothes! Butch! Put on your shoes! It's already 6:35!"

I grabbed my black sneakers and got ready for my first day of High School.


	3. School

_**Yaaaaaaay! New Chapter! Review! Follow! Fave! Give to your friends! Please!**_

_**Thank you to the following: **_

_**Hinako29**_

_**TheHiddenGenius**_

_**fanficsloves**_

_**iiNerdBalls**_

_**tommy255**_

_**blossomlover**_

_**cococandy21**_

_**leslyem2016**_

_**literry**_

_**On with the Story!**_

* * *

_**Boomer Pov:**_

I hummed one of my favorite tunes as I got ready for High School. I put on a regular blue polo shirt with jeans and blue Nike sneakers.

As I ran into the kitchen again Butch and Brick were waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, Prince Charming." Butch said smiling slyly

"Shut up...Mr-Mr. Ugly ." I sucked at mean nicknames. Butch and Brick were practically rolling on the floor laughing as I turned a brilliant new shade of red.

"Lets go now..." Brick said when finally he stopped laughing

We all flew out the window to our new school. As we landed on the school grounds I saw three flashes of lights in the distance. Light pink in the middle, light green on the right and light blue on the left. The lights got closer to the school and the ground, then turned into three girls.

One girl had blonde hair that went down a little past her shoulders, her hair had a blue polkadot headband. She had blue eyeshadow that sparkled slightly. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Diva in Training'.

"Bubbles..." I murmured dreamily

The other girl had raven hair that went a little before her shoulders, she looked tough and mean and had dark mascara on her eyelashes. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Y U B STARING' with black jeans and sneakers.

"Buttercup." Butch said firmly with a determined smirk on his face.

The last girl had red hair that was in a ponytail and flat ironed. The scrunchie was shaped like a bow. She was wearing a light pink midriff top with jean booty shorts and pink high tops.

"Blossy." Brick murmured happily.

The Powerpuff Girls went to our school...

* * *

_**Brick POV:**_

When I saw Blossom I knew I was going to enjoy school. We enrolled at the school before it started so we could go to the school that day. Unfortunately we had different schedules but the same Lunch period.

"Okay guys, lets all sit together at lunch." Butch and Boomer both nodded.

"Bye guys." Butch said as he walked away towards his first period class.

"Bye Brick." Boomer said as he walked away towards his first period class.

Finally I left the hallway and went to my first period class.

As I walked into class I saw Blossom in the front of the class talking to the teacher. He said something that made her laugh. I walked up to him and interrupted Blossom.

"Hi, My name is Brick Jojo and I'm new here." I said as I shook hand.

He smiled at me while Blossom was glaring at me angrily. He said something that surprised both me and Blossom.

"Wow. Are You guys related?" I wonder who was blushing more, me or Blossom.

She was first to speak up "No! We are very very very very far from being in any kind of relationship!" I must admit I was very hurt by that comment.

"Okay guys... take your seats. Class is starting soon. Blossom please sit next to Brick, you are very smart and must teach him the ways at this school." Blossom just blushed and said sure.

As soon as he left I laughed out loud," Blossy, are you serious?"

"What do you mean?" She said confused

I stopped laughing for a few seconds to tell her why I was laughing in the first place," You're flirting with a teacher!"

"No," She blushed,"I'm sucking up to him!"

"No! You're probably sucking his dick." She looked at me angrily

"Shut up Brick!" I ignored her and kept laughing.

* * *

_**Bubbles**_** POV**

I was angry at Buttercup. She was always mean to me. Yesterday I had almost kissed Boomer, thinking about him made me happy and calm and where was I?

I had gone to my first period class and saw Boomer sitting at a table all lonely. I instantly went to go cheer him up by sitting next to him. Before class we talked and talked about our siblings and how life was. I had fun talking to him. Until one conversation was brought up," So what magnet are you in?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes

"Heh?"He said obviously confused

"Do you take theater, art, or academics?" I said explaining more clearer.

" I think I take art." He said now understanding

"Oh yay! Let me see your schedule." He took a piece of paper out of his backpack and handed it to me.

I scanned it over," You have almost the same classes as me! Good thing we have the same lunch period." He smiled at me crookedly not saying anything.

He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the teacher spoke," Everyone take your seats! Class has begun!"

But I ignored her and kept talking to Boomer.

* * *

_**Buttercup** **Pov****  
**_

I was talking to Mitch when I heard a ton of girls screaming. Thinking one of them was getting raped I looked up and saw Butch walking into the class. He had sunglasses and everything! He Took off his sunglasses real sexy-like and looked at me and winked. I growled at him angrily as he walked towards my desk.

"I had no idea you were at this school!" He said when he saw me.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually want to get an education!" I said with sarcasm in my voice

"It's not like you want to either!" He retaliated with an arrogant smirk on his face

"True." I said simply ignoring him and going back to talking to Mitch.

Butch went to talk to the girls, possibly to see if one of them would go to With him to bed that night.

Finally the class started. scanned the class," Wow! Buttercup you're here on time!" I frowned at his rude statement but quickly made up a comeback as the class, including Butch, snickered.

" Oh, I just thought I would come here earlier so I could make fun of your bald head longer." I said simply, I smirked at him noticing he turned red.

"Okay," He said to stop the class laughing too much. He looked at the papers he had in his hands," Looks like we have a new student in class..." He turned his direction to Butch.

Butch smirked slyly and saluted," Names Butch." A few girls fainted while I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well Butch you can sit there next to Buttercup. She'll show you the ropes in this class and in this school." I gave my signature death stare while Butch took a seat at the desk next to me.

A girl behind me cursed and said," She gets all the guys!"


	4. Dodgeball

_**This is Chapter 4! I might have to change the rating to M after this...**_

_**There is a problem with the wording when I was typing the teachers so please ignore that**_

_**:O**_

* * *

_**Butch POV**_

I smiled to myself as I thought of being in almost all the same classes as Buttercup. I took a peek at her schedule and saw that she had Pe next period... so did I.

"Buttercup...BUTTERCUP!" I yelled quietly

" WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT!" must of thought she was talking to him.

"Buttercup, after school, detention, 30 minutes." He said angrily as he wrote her name on the board

She put her head on the desk face first angrily.

"What do you want Butch?" She said, her voice slightly muffled

" Well I would like you to apologize for shoving me into a wall." I whispered to her simply

" What the hell? You deserved it! You kissed me right here!" she furiously pointed to her lips

" I could do it again if you want..." I leaned in slightly puckering

She covered my face with her hand," Don't think about it, shortstack!"

I laughed, she always knew how to turn me on," I know that you know that I know that you like me! So pucker up sweetstuff." This time I held her shoulders and kissed her. She squirmed unhappily and when I tried to put my tongue in her mouth she bit my tongue hard.

I let her go trying to make sure she didn't make my tongue start bleeding. Buttercup wiped her mouth and raised her hand.

"Yes, Buttercup?" For a second I thought she would be a snitch but she said something very rude about me.

" Can I go to the nurse?"

"Why?"

"I think I have rabies." she smirked at me deviously as said yes

She got up and left the room.

I raised my hand and soon answered.

"Yes, Butch?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hallway, up the stairs and to the left past the art room."I knew I wouldn't remember any of those directions, but I didn't need to. I practically ran out of the room. I saw Buttercup a little while up skipping class.

"Buttercup... what are you doing?" I said as I caught up with her

"Trying to not be kissed by a pervert." She said angrily

" That's not gonna work for you." I said as I turned her around and kissed her.

Of Course she shoved me into a locker," Are you serious?!" she yelled

" Pretty Much."

"Whatever." She walked towards class. I sighed and turned her around again.

"I'll make you a deal, If you beat me in the game during P.E. I'll try to be expelled from this school... If I win you have to date me and be my girlfriend for at least a week."

She thought on that for a while and then shook my hand," You're on."

Buttercup walked back into class, while I thought of ways to beat her during gym class.

* * *

_**Buttercup Pov**_

I knew I could beat Butch. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Butch was there waiting for second period to start. He was surrounded by tons of girls, one of them was the snobby, selfish Princess Morebucks.

She was batting her eyelashes at him. For some reason it made me super angry. 'Is this jealousy?' I thought. I shook the weird thought out of my head and walked to the girls locker room. I changed into my sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Soon gym class started and blew his whistle really long and loud. The class all looked at him intently. By now the whole class knew about me and Butch's bet even .

"Today we are going to play a game called Dodgeball..." He said the sentence as if he were talking to a bunch of Kindergartners.

"Now who wants to be the captains?" He must of expected a ton of hands but all he saw was me and Butch.

We both smirked at each other as he told us to pick our teams.

I picked Mitch, Lloyd,Floyd, Mike, Kristen, Joey, and Harry. Butch picked Princess, Clara, Lana, Patrick, Elmer, Mary, and Susie. While we were picking our teammates was putting dodgeball balls all over the gymnasium. By the time we were done picking, he was done with his job.

"Buttercup's team on the left side of the gym, Butch's team on the right." The kids separated to their separate sides.

In less than two minutes the gymnasium was a full out war, I took out Princess first,as revenge, and then Clara and Lana. Elmer took out Lloyd, Floyd took out Elmer. Mike tried to take out Butch but Susie got to him. I dodged as many as I could and threw as many as I could.

Soon it was only Mitch and me vs. Butch and Susie. Butch whispered something in Susie's ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Mitch don't throw any balls just keep them all so we can show them full force." I told him determinedly. He nodded.

blew the whistle again to tell us that the break was over. No one threw any balls at each other. All was quiet. I looked at the clock, 5 minutes left of class.

"If no one wins it is a draw game." said also looking at the time.

Suddenly Butch and Susie both threw a ball at Mitch. Butch aimed right, Susie aimed left. Mitch couldn't dodge both and he got hit.

That left only me. Butch and Susie aimed and fired, but I dodged by rolling onto the ground. I picked up two balls and aimed down and up at Susie. The first ball she tried to jump but the second ball hit her in the stomach. Butch now looked a little worried as Susie was out of the game.

It was now Butch vs. me. Butch threw all his balls at me. _**(Author Note:I know, that sentence sounds wrong)**_I somehow dodged all of them without flying or floating. I took a ball in each hand and threw one towards his face. But I was surprised when he caught it.

Butch's team cheered for him once they realized they won. I shook his hand stiffly, a fake smile on my face.

" Friday at 10:00 pm." He said to me defiantly


	5. Trouble

_**Brick and Blossom Time! You vote! Next Buttercup and Butch or Bubbles and Boomer! PM me or Review! On with the story! The POVs looked longer in my notebook...**_

* * *

**Blossom Pov**

I knew Brick would be in most of my classes, his intelligence put him in the Academic Magnet. As I was walking to my Period 2 class I saw Brick walking there with a cheerleader. Of course I don't waste my time learning the names of mindless people like cheerleaders. Seeing her with Brick made my blood boil for some reason.

But then the cutest jock on the school football started talking to me. Of course I didn't know his name, he's one of the mindless people I was talking about earlier. " So Blossom-"

I interrupted," Who are you?"

Brick snickered hearing our conversation," My name's Dave Davis... We've been in the same classes since 4th grade." Dave looked at me disappointed

"Oh... Right! Dave..." I said pretending I knew who he was.

I saw Brick from the corner of my eye smirking. " So what do you want?" I said impatiently looking at my watch

" I wanted to tell you something very important-" Instead of telling me he shoved me against the hallway walls and kissed me. Brick's jaw widened and his eyes became bigger than they already were.

It felt good to surprise that red-head. The cheerleader reached for his hand trying to make a move on him but he did something that surprised _me_. He ran over to Dave and tackled him off me and started punching him relentlessly.

"Stop Brick!" I yelled but he was in kill-craze mode, which scared me. I held onto his arm to stop him from punching Dave.

* * *

**Brick POV**

" Stop Brick!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I felt someone hold onto my arm but I pushed the person away and kept introducing my fist to Dave's face until he was unconscious. I stepped back breathing heavily and saw Blossom's mouth wide open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said rushing over to the now unconscious Dave. There was a while when nothing happened and then one teacher walked to us in the hallway. She looked at me, then Dave, then Blossom her face in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked her foot tapping the floor impatiently

"I'll explain..." I started," First Dave comes and shoves Blossom against the wall while she's trying to get away so I tackled Dave off her onto the ground and punched him until he was unconscious and then you came." I smiled politely at her.

" All of you come. Blossom do me a favor and bring Dave to the nurse's office " Blossom looked very nervous as she picked up the unconscious Dave and walked him out of the hallway.

She pointed at me," You! Come with me." I followed her the opposite way that Blossom went with Dave.

After about 15 minutes I was still in the principal's office when Blossom came into the principal's office with Dave (Now conscious) with an icepack held up to his jaw. He stared at me fear in his eyes. I smirked in his direction.

"Dave sit right there. Blossom sit next to Brick. I don't want any fights as I go to the bathroom." She walked out.

"I'm so sorry, Blossom." I said as soon as the principal left. I reached for her hand but she dodged it and turned away.

"This is all your fault. I've never been in the Principal's Office before... in trouble" She shuddered when she said 'trouble'

" That's why I'm apologizing. I'm sorry for beating you up when we were kids and today and everything! Please forgive me." She looked me in the eyes and could tell almost instantly that I was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of my house last night...literally" Blossy said as she laughed.

I reached for her hand and this time she took mine.


	6. Acting Up

_**Yaaay! Thanks for the Reviews! I don't Own Anything! But I wish I owned Buttercup and Butch .**_

_**The Fiction M rating hasn't kicked in yet but by Buttercup and Butch's date it will. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I promise I'll try to do updating everyday. Since no one voted it is Bubbles and Boomer! Yaaaaay! **_

* * *

_**Bubbles Pov**_

During second period me and Boomer were walking to our Theater class with . It was one of my favorite classes other than Art.

" So I'm in the Art Magnet?" Boomer said in that adorable voice that I love.

" Yea, I'm guessing since you're in most of my classes," He nodded happily,"Buttercup is in the Sports Magnet and Blossom is in the Academic Magnet."

" I think Butch is with Buttercup and Brick is in Academic Magnet." He said scratching the back of his blonde haired head.

" is really nice, he said we are working on a new play and I can't wait to find out what it is." I said happily.

" What does he look like?"

" He has shaggy black hair and he's got blue eyes like his sister ." I described him to Boomer as we almost arrived to our Second Period destination, the Theater Room.

We both walked in as I thought how fun it would be to be in the new school play.

We sat down in the seats that were in front of the stage.

"Class will start really soon, almost everyday comes in a really dramatic way. So look around carefully..." I giggled out loud as I saw Boomer frantically looking around.

" Why are you laughing" Boomer said as he blushed embarrassedly.

" No reason at all..." I looked in his eyes lovingly as the students all looked at us. Rumors of me and Boomer dating would soon spread everywhere around the school.

" Who's this Bubbles?" Mr Keane had swung onto stage like Tarzan but I had missed it. If you were there you wouldn't be able to tell who was more red: Me or Boomer.

" I'm Boomer." Boomer said still blushing furiously

"Hello, Boomer. I'm Mr Keane and this is Theater Class." He said officially welcoming Boomer.

* * *

_**Boomer Pov**_

"Okay! Everyone take your seats!" The students sitting immediately took their seats." Who can guess what our play is this time?" Me and Bubbles both raised our hands.

"Blondie." Mr Keane said nodding towards where me and Bubbles were sitting.

We both pointed to ourselves and said at the same time," Which one?" The class erupted with laughter, even Mr Keane was chuckling.

" Boomer go ahead."

" Is it the Fast and Furious?" Again the class laughed

" No. Bubbles?"

" He took mine." Bubbles said pointing at me

" Anyone else?" The kids who had their hands up quickly put them down.

"Seriously?! Did anyone see me swing onto the stage like Tarzan? Do you think I did that for no reason?" Kids nodded their heads.

"The play is Tarzan and the auditions are after school." Bubbles squealed in delight and all the students mouths were like 'O'

" Cool! I wanna be Tarzan!" I hit my fist against my chest gorilla-style a few times.

It hurt my chest but seeing Bubbles giggle it was worth while." I wanna be Jill." She said dreamily. We looked into each others eyes again.

Without thinking I puckered slightly and leaned in, she did the same. As our lips were centimeters apart Mr Keane saw us," Save it for the auditions... You are both coming to the auditions right?"

"Of course!" We said in sync. I couldn't wait till after school.


	7. Arguing

_**I'm Back! My fave to write is Buttercup and Butch ! THE SEVENTH CHAPTER ALREADY! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS ONE IS SORTA SEXY SO GET YOUR PERVERT MIND READY! ;D**_

* * *

_**Buttercup Pov**_

I slammed my head against my table. I was sitting next to Butch in the library during study hall. As usual he was talking about shit," I was kinda hoping you would wear a skirt on Friday because its much easier to-"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you! Get that in your perverted mind!"

"You will Butterbabe, the hormones will kick in..."

"Shut up." I said angrily

"Remember, you're my girlfriend and it's rude for a girlfriend to-"

"Shut up, Butch."

He rolled his eyes," Study Hall sucks."

"Damn, right." I looked around to see if any adults were in the room. Since there weren't I bolted out of the library into the hallway.

I felt someone tap my shoulder," What?" I said angrily

"Where are you going, Butterbabe?" Butch said in a surprisingly concerned way.

"The workout room."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And I said I wanna come." This guy was getting on my nerves,"If you kiss me, tongue included, I will leave you alone."

My eyebrows went up. "The offer is gone in...5...4...3...2-"

I interrupted him by kissing him, he groaned slightly angry and pulled away," I said tongue!"

"I still kissed-"

"Tongue."

"But-"

"Tongue"

"That's not-"

"Tongue."

I kissed him again, his mouth was slightly open so I slid my tongue in, hesitating slightly.

I didn't realize he had me against the wall until his hands started going up my shirt, of course being as smart as I am I knew that if he continued we'd end up in the nurse's office while she was explaining to us the value of condoms.

I slapped his hands away quickly before he could touch my breasts.

"Hey! It was just getting good!" He said disappointedly

"You're still a pervert." I said wiping my mouth

" If I am you are too." Butch was smirking

" Go back to studyhall."

"You're right," He sighed," A deals a deal."

Before he left he slapped my butt and ran down the hallway back into the library screaming," Nice ass."

* * *

_**Butch**_** Pov**

I was soooo surprised.I mean Buttercup-The Buttercup kissed me. Tongue Included. Am I that annoying? And she didn't even try to kill me when I had slapped her ass.

This girl is surprising me soon as she turned around I followed her into the Workout Room. I floated so I wouldn't make any noise.

When she got there she walked into the locker room and I waited for her to finish changing into her workout clothes, like the gentleman I am.

When she saw me she got angry," You said you would-"

"I did go back to the library... then I got out and started following you."

"Damn you Loopholes!" She yelled up at the ceiling.

I laughed, running my fingers through my own hair.

I grabbed her by the waist and placed her on my lap, of course she fidgeted slightly.

"Buttercup! Stop resisting... Just get into it." I touched her hips starting to take off her sweatpants.

"Oh no you don't!" Buttercup said angrily

"Why?" I said whining like a baby

" I don't want to end up in the nurses office while shes giving me another lecture about condoms!" We were both quiet for a bit. I realized she said something that made me curious.

"Another?" I asked

She paled," W-What are you talking about?"

" You said 'Another'..."

" I d-don't remember saying that."

I let it drop, I'd get the truth outta her soon," Okay."

Buttercup let out a sigh of relief," Can you let go of me now?"

"Okay..." I let go and she started her workout.


	8. Detention-Bound

_**Blossom and Brick! Should I add Dexter in this? I know some ppl are fans of DexterxBlossom so I'm like so confused... Review or PM me!**_

* * *

_**Blossom**_** Pov**

Near the end of Second period class the principal allowed us to leave so I missed all of my AP Math class. Dave had gotten suspended for 'sexually harassing' me, according to Brick.

For third period I had Physics with Mr Rapa. I remembered when I met Mr Rapa. I was scared for my life... as a virgin. I mean Rapa... Raper... sounds alike doesn't it?

I looked over at Brick, his head was on his hands as he stared up at the chalkboard. He looked very bored. Soon he saw me staring at him," And what are you staring at?"

"The nerd sitting next to me."

"Look who's talking." He laughed even harder when I punched him in the arm.

"Blossom!" My teacher said from the front of the class. I tried my best not to groan.

"Yes Mr Rape-Mr Rapa?" _Opps...__  
_

His gray bush eyebrows furrowed as he frowned," Why are atoms attracted to each other?"

"The Power of Love!" Brick yelled instead of me answering the question I knew. The class burst into laughter, a few even high-fiving Brick. But Mr Raper was frowning even more.

"Red-Head I will give you detention." Mr Raper said to Brick.

"And Gray-head I will continue not care." Brick said back

"Detention for two hours."

* * *

_**Brick Pov**_

I cursed myself silently for getting detention in front of my nerdy girlfriend. But I shrugged it off, for the sake of my fans, and said," I didn't have anything to do this afternoon anyway."

Just then Blossy said," Atoms attract to each other because Oppositely charged ions are attracted to each other. Forms between oppositely charged portions of covalently bonded hydrogen atoms. These strong bonds form when two atoms share electrons. Sometimes the electrons in an atom get shared!"

Mr Rapa seemed to forget all about me and said to Blossom," Correct! You couldn't have explained it better! Literally!" He must of expected the class to laugh but it was all quiet. He turned back to his chalkboard in shame.

"Thanks Blossy." I whispered to Blossom.

" No problem." She whispered back.

" Let me pay you back for saving me from suspension."

"What do you mean?" She said looking curiously at me with her cute pink eyes

" Would you like to go out with me on Friday/Tomorrow at 10 pm?" _**( Author Note: :O You see what I did there?)**_

" Of course!" She yelled a bit too loud.

"Heh?" Mr Rapa said looking suspiciously into the classroom. After a few seconds of suspicious looks he turned back around.

"Of course." She whispered excitedly.


	9. Sculpting Surprises

_**BubblesxBoomer! This one is a bit funny and a laugh! I think, I'm not really sure i'm 'funny' when it comes to writing these kinda stuff. As I'm sure you could tell I like writing ButtercupxButch since its like the longest Povs. Review Please! XD!**_

* * *

_**Bubbles Pov**_

After the embarrassing second period class with Mr Keane both me and Boomer had Advanced Art.

As we were walking he asked me a question that made me a bit suspicious," What are you doing tomorrow? You know Friday?"

"Nothing much... Why are you asking?"

He blushed as if he was surprised I'd ask that question," W-What. Can't I just ask if my friend is doing anything on Friday."

I raised my eyebrow and put it down but he just smiled sweetly at me, with a light pink blush all over his face.

We walked into the art room, long, white sculpting rocks were stacked all over the room in various places. A brunette with purple highlights in her hair walked out from behind a big stack of rocks. I recognized her immediately as my Advanced Art teacher named Ms Poink.

"Hi Bubbles!" She ran over to Boomer," Christian! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ms Poink was now strangling Boomer in hugs. Boomer had a very confused look on his face.

" I'm Boomer. Not Christian..." Boomer said nice and slow like he was talking to a bunch of kindergartners.

Ms Poink touched Boomer's face and stretched his cheeks out. When she was done inspecting his mouth she walked away with a shrug.

"You're right... He's missing a tooth in the left corner of his mouth. HE'S A FRAUD!" She yelled the last part at the same time she pointed dramatically at him. She should be teaching theater class. I couldn't help but laugh and the students who were in the class laughed along with me.

" Whatever." Boomer said rolling his eyes.

" Bubbles. Please do me a favor and take the rocks out of the piles. Just make the go up instead of stacked. Por favor?"

Why she added Spanish in there I don't know, but I nodded towards Boomer and we had a race on who could put the most rocks up.

When we finished Ms Poink went over to Boomer and hugged him, but not that forcefully," Thank you Bubbles." She said perkily

I made a noise that sounded like a giggle and cough combined," I'm Bubbles. That's Boomer." I said very slow and in short sentences.

Ms Poink looked from me to Boomer and back a few times then she shrugged and said," Same diff." The class burst into laughter.

* * *

_** Boomer Pov**_

Soon the class's laughing got out of hand and Ms Poink almost failed to gain control back. All she did was snap her fingers long and loud and the class was completely quiet.

" Everyone grab a partner." She said simply.

I immediately grabbed Bubbles hand as I saw boys running towards her desperately.

When I did she blushed," Oh. I'd like to be your partner too."

"Oh good. I thought you'd reject me."

She gasped in mock surprise," What! Me! Reject You?"

I smiled at her as she continued to blush.

Ms Poink said," Every duo pick one person to sculpt and one person to model."

The class erupted in arguments. " Will you model?" I asked Bubbles

"What?" She said pointing to her ears

" Will you Model?" I yelled louder over the noise. To my relief she nodded.

We walked over to a rock that was near the window so I would get some light. Ms Poink passed around the tools for sculpting. Soon were the noises of metal against rock. As I was sculpting she stood in place. She had a sexy pose that made me wanna get over there and kiss her but I restrained myself.

It took a while until I finished but soon Bubbles was carved into a rock. Soon I got the courage to ask her the question I've been wanting to ever since I saw her during 1st period," Bubbs, will you go out with me tomorrow at 10 pm." She gave me a huge smile.

"Of course!" She said as she gave me a hug. More than ever I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	10. Sibling Help

_**Finally! Okay so I'm pretty sure you've figured out that the dates are happening at the same time... So to follow the order Buttercup is first. Please Review. To all my fans (i've always wanted to say that XD) There will be a sequel with the PPGs daughters and the RRBs sons... Enjoy. And to all the Butta Lovas ( Buttercup fans) She kinda likes Butch and SPOILER ALERT: Blossom and Buttercup make a bet! Btw I skipped the school day cause I'm pretty sure it goes without anymore interruptions or events.**_

* * *

_**Buttercup Pov**_

Instead of me sitting in front of the t.v watching WWE **_( Author Note: Worldwide Wrestling Entertainment at 8-10 pm Fridays)_ **Blossom dragged me into my bedroom to get something 'presentable' to wear. What's wrong with sweatpants?!

Before she raided my drawer she scolded me about my room," Look at this! You are a PowerPuffGirl! You're supposed to love cleanliness! Did you even use deodorant? DID YOU EVEN TAKE A BATH?! It's 9:00 and you haven't even taken a bath! Don't forget to wash your hair!" If we had a mom she would've sounded like Blossom was right now. I sighed real loud and walked into my bathroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I was done with my shower a totally cute outfit was on my bed. It was black tights with a skirt and a green skull crop tee. I would never tell Blossom I like the outfit though, it's a matter of principle. I put all the clothes on with ankle boots that Blossom must of left near the door for me. I looked in the mirror wondering if I could actually wear the skirt and still keep my tomboy personality in check.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I switched t.v on and started watching WWE. After watching Big Show vs Rusev that bitch of a girl Blossom stepped in front of me.

" See you look hot! Let Bubbles do your makeup."

"I'm wearing a skirt! You will never get me to wear lipstick!" I got up and started yelling in her face

She wiped her face and said," 1. Bubbles is a master of makeup 2. You just spit in my face. Go to Bubbles and stop your Crybaby complaining!"

" 1. You just spit in _my_ face 2. Make me Blossy Bitch" She smirked.

" I'll make you a deal, if you listen to my direct orders for the next 7 days I will allow you to be leader for those 7 days."

I shook her hand," Bring it Bitch." She continued smirking smugly

" Go to Bubbles room and let her do your makeup." She pointed up the stairs

I had no choice but to do her orders. As I got to Bubbles door I was about to knock but she opened the door before my knuckles reached the door.

"I heard everything. Come in." Bubbles said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a one-strap shirt that went down to her waist and a light blue miniskirt. As usual her makeup was perfect with pale blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. And a hint of blush on her dimpled cheeks.

Her mirror was near the window as she sat me down fast. The first thing she did was take my hair out of its usual ponytail.

"You're only supposed to do Makeup not Hair!" I saw her smiling in the mirror.

"Chill Buttercup! I wanna make you look hot in front of your boyfriend."

Bubbles flat-ironed my hair and curled my bangs so it stuck up in front of my eyes. " Now look in the mirror and tell me that you hate how your hair looks."

I was about to say exactly that but she held her finger to my mouth," You can't say that because the Professor told us not to lie." Bubbles said with a high-pitched annoying giggle.

" Now sit tight and let me do your makeup..." She continued fixing me up.

* * *

_**Butch**_** Pov**

I smiled in the mirror, both my brothers had dates today. I knew that Buttercup would keep her promise and wear something sexy. I stood in front of my broken mirror, partly unsatisfied by the clothes I I heard a knock at my bedroom door," Come in."

Brick walked in he was wearing a tux! " Dude, Who's the girl?" I asked him

He straightened his red bow tie," Blossom. How bout you? You've never stood in the mirror before."

I blushed and smirked to hide it," Buttercup."

"Wow! Lemme guess she lost a bet..."

" How'd you-"

"She'd never say yes." I frowned at him.

" Did Blossom actually say yes? Lemme guess you drugged her first."

Brick smirked at me," Very funny Douche. Let me help you impress her so if you end up having sex with her she won't call it 'rape'." I smiled at him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After a while I settled on a green plaid shirt that wasn't tucked in that also wasn't buttoned all the way so part of my chest showed. I also had a black jeans with dark green Nikes. Brick combed my hair and ruffled it to get that 'just got out of bed' look. When I was done getting ready it was 9:45. I was thinking of leaving early to pick up Buttercup but I had to tell Brick something I rarely told him," Thanks dude." He smiled and gave me a peace sign with his fingers.

Before I went out the door I yelled," Deuces." To my brothers who were continuing to get ready for their dates. I took my dark green Synergy Camaro 2010 and called Buttercup.

_Hello?_

**Hi babe. Where do you live?**

_Uh... BLOSSOM! WHAT'S OUR ADDRESS? ( muffled noises) Our address is 54 Justice Lane._

**Thanks. Be there in about 15 minutes.**

_Okay._

I waited until she hung up until I finally put down my cellphone. I started the engine and started driving to Buttercup's house. I couldn't wait till I picked her up.


	11. Panic!

_**What do Blossom and Brick do to get Ready for a classical date? Find out in this chapter. Please Review and love. Thank you! So far I have 32 reviews and about 2,000 views and I'm happy with those numbers but I would **__**LOVE**__** more reviews. THANK YOU.**_

* * *

_**Brick Pov**_

I had to call Blossom so she wouldn't show up wearing sweatpants to the fanciest restaurant in all of Townsville.

_Hi Brick._

**Hi Blossom. Before you wear something weird please wear something fancy.**

_You think my clothes aren't good?_

The conversation was getting off track **N-No I meant that-****  
**

_Relax I was kidding I'll wear something fancy._

**Okay, Good. I'll be there in about 10 minutes.**

_Bye, Brick. See you later._

I let her hang up first so I could continue the conversation for a while. I looked one last time in the mirror and saw myself in a black tuxedo and dress pants. With tight pinching shoes, I smiled at myself as I thought of the events for today.

1st: I pick up Blossom at her house in a limo

2nd: I take her to a french restaurant

3rd: I romance it up with her

4th: After dinner a walk along the beach

5th: I take her home with her being amazed by my ability to be so romantic

I checked the time and saw it said 9:50. I called someone important on my phone.

_Who the fuck is this?! I told you if you called me again I-_

**It's me Gurt! Brick. I payed you yesterday to be my usher...**

_Fuck! That was today! I-I totally forgot-_

**Get your sorry ass over to my house!**

_O-Okay Be there in five-_

**No! You'll be here in two minutes!**

_Okay, Okay._

He hung up leaving me panicking that tonight would be ruined by some lousy usher.

* * *

_**Blossom Pov**_

When Brick called me I was already dressed in fancy clothes. I walked into Bubbles room to get my hair and makeup done.

"This is like a salon now..." Bubbles said smiling as she sat me down in front of the mirror. Sh looked me up and down. You need a hairstyle that goes with your dress.

My dress was a long strapless pink dress that allowed part of my leg to show. I also had pink heels that were about 2 inches high. " Brick's gonna love that." Bubbles said smiling warmly at me

She combed my hair and curled it slightly. When she finished she put pink eyeshadow over my eyes and red lipstick.

" I look hot! Thanks Bubbles." I told her excitedly

"No problem! Now get out so I can finish getting ready." I got out as fast as I could with 2-inch highheels on. I went into the living room to see Buttercup opening the door for Butch. I could never say this out loud or Brick and Buttercup would kill me but Butch actually looked cute. He had a green plaid shirt that wasn't buttoned and wasn't tucked in. I mean wow I never thought Butch could look like that!

"-going to a club." I heard Butch finish his sentence.

"Okay. Let's go. _And get this over with." _Buttercup whispered the last part but I could tell she was excited. It's called sister sense. Buttercup and Butch both went out the door.

I crashed onto the couch and started watching 'Mankind' on the History Channel. About 15 minutes later I checked the time. Is Brick gonna be late? Or did he ditch me?

* * *

_**Oooooooo! What's gonna happen? JK I know what's gonna happen... Read next for Bubbles and Boomer! **_

_**Review! **_


	12. Delays

_**Bubbles and Boomer time! I realize now that both Butch and Brick did not see Boomer dressing up. Opps! Well now you'll see how he looks. I do not own the song 'Treasure'.**__** ('.')**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Boomer Pov**_

I sang how I felt because of Bubbles:

_Give me all, give me all, give me all attention baby_  
_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_Oooooooohhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
_(fine, so fine)_  
_OooOoooohhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you that you're mine, oh mine(mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_I know you could make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_oh oooooh_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue_  
_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
_(fine, so fine)_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine(mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_I know you could make my wish- _

I stopped when I didn't hear Butch screaming at me to shut up. I knew both the boys were going on dates but I thought we'd pick up the girls all together. But did they just leave me here?

I got out of my room and ran into Butch's.

"Butch? Hey, Butch?" No answer the first or second times. I passed his broken mirror and saw a blonde boy, his hair slightly ruffled, wearing a dress shirt with a jean jacket and jeans. I knew immediately who that was.

I ran into Brick's room and immediately smelled Axe body spray. He must of rolled around in it, either that or he had marinated his clothes in it. "Brick? Brick?" I asked covering my nose so I wouldn't get that stuff in my body system.

I ran through the kitchen into the living room and looked out the window. Brick was screaming at some hoboish dude who had a beer bottle.

"-You can't drink and drive!" He yelled obviously pissed

"I've pulled-"He burped,"-It off plenty of times."

"It's already late what if she ditches me?"

"No one would ditch you." The hobo dude smiled showing off black teeth

Brick looked disgusted," Get in the freakin limo and take me to 54 Justice Lane."

The hobo dude got up and went into the drivers seat while Brick went into the back.

I put on Blue Jordans and took my keys to my blue 2013 Subaru BRZ. It was time to pick up Bubbles.

* * *

_**Bubbles Pov**_

All the while I was in the mirror getting ready for me and Boomer's date. I was wearing a one-strap shirt that went down to my waist so it showed part of my belly and a light blue miniskirt with blue ankle strap heels. Suddenly I heard a light but urgent tapping on my window. I saw Boomer wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a jean jacket and blue jeans. On his feet were Blue Jordans. He motioned for me to open the door.

When I opened the door he said a very simple sentence," Meet me at your front door."

He flew out of view as I closed the window, grabbed my purse, and ran down the stairs.

I passed Blossom relaxing on the couch looking slightly upset," I thought you left." She looked at me sadly with her huge pink eyes.

"Brick probably changed his mind, or he's busy sleeping with some slut." I tried not to giggle at her last comment.

A series of urgent knocks came from the d front door. " Be right back Blossom. I need to get the door." I walked out of the room as Blossom sighed depressedly.

I opened the door and saw Boomer. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and strolled in. " Hey, Blossom." He waved at Blossom who was sitting on the couch dejectedly

"What's wrong?" He asked somewhat concerned

" Brick hasn't come to pick her up yet." I explained

"Oh. This drunk dude is driving him here in a limo." He said casually.

Blossom sat up immediately,"Wait what?"

"You heard me." Boomer said wiggling his eyebrows in my direction.

Blossom smiled," Okay! Well when do you think he's coming?"

"I don't know maybe-" A loud knock on the door interrupted Boomer.

Blossom went to the door and opened it, Brick was there holding flowers and a box of chocolates.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, The drunk and the limo and he forgot..." Brick said mumbling the parts of his sentence," Then to make sure you weren't mad I sto-bought! Some presents for you." Blossom just smiled

"Let's just go!" Blossom said as she took Brick's arm and dragged him excitedly towards the limo.

Suddenly Boomer picked me up bridal style and stuffed me in a blue Subaru BRZ. He got into the driver's seat and smiled warmly at me," Please put your seatbelt on."

I slid my seatbelt on as Boomer did the same. " Where are we going?"

" Karaoke Night at Karaoke-Dokie!" He said ecstatically. I laughed as he started the engine.


	13. It's a Rap

_**The last chapter might have been a little confusing, sorry. But now lets see what Buttercup and Butch have been up to. Review! This one has a lot of songs so it is quite long...**_

* * *

_**Butch Pov**_

I looked over at Buttercup as I was driving in my dark green Synergy Camaro. She looked completely bored so I put music on. Soon the song 'Timber' was on. I saw Buttercup mouthing some words.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_  
_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_[Pitbull]_  
_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
_These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs_  
_I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_  
_Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_  
_Face down, booty up, timber_  
_That's the way we like to–what?–timber_  
_I'm slicker than an oil spill_  
_She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

_[Ke$ha]_  
_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_  
_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_[Pitbull]_  
_Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_  
_Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_  
_Live in hotels, swing on planes_  
_Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_  
_Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí_  
_Order me another round, homie_  
_We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance (you better dance)_  
_Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) _  
_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)_  
_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)_

Soon Buttercup was singing the Kesha parts while I rapped Pitbulls. She was actually smiling for a while!

" Wow! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Buttercup smirked smugly when I told her that

" I didn't know you could rap like that!" Buttercup said playfully punching me in the arm.

"Wanna listen to another song?" I asked her hopefully

* * *

" Yea, Duh! Put one on!"

Soon the song 'Wiggle' by Jason DeRulo and Snoop Dogg was on.

_Hey, yo, Jason_  
_Say somethin' to her_  
_Holla at her_  
_[Laughs]_  
_I got one question_  
_How do you fit all that... in them jeans?_  
_[Laughs]_

_You know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Just a little bit of... swing_

_Patty cake, Patty cake_  
_With no hands_  
_Got me in this club making wedding plans_  
_If I take pictures while you do your dance_  
_I can make you famous on Instagram_

_Hot damn it_  
_Your booty like two planets_  
_Go head, and go ham sandwich_  
_Whoa, I can't stand it_

_'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Just a little bit of... swing_

_Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk_  
_Let's take a shot_  
_Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5_  
_Oh baby let me come and change your life_

_Hot damn it_  
_Your booty like two planets_  
_Go head, and go ham sandwich_  
_Whoa, I can't stand it_

_'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_(shake it, shake it girl)_  
_Just a little bit of_  
_(little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!)_

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
_Shake what your mama gave you_  
_Misbehave you_  
_I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bathe you_  
_What they do_  
_Taste my rain drops, K boo_  
_Now what you will and what you want and what you may do_  
_Completely separated,_  
_Till I deeply penetrate it_  
_Then I take it out and wipe it off_  
_Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it_  
_Overstated, underrated, everywhere I've been_  
_Can you wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, again?_

_Come on baby_  
_Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around)_  
_You're a star girl_  
_Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)_  
_It's just one thing that's killing me_  
_How'd you get that in them jeans?_

_You know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_(shake it, shake it girl)_  
_Just a little bit of_  
_(little bit of, wiggle wiggle)_  
_Wiggle, wiggle_

_Now make it clap_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Now make it clap_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_  
_Make it clap_  
_(baby when you do it like that)_  
_Just a little bit of_  
_Now make it clap_  
_No hands baby, make it clap, clap, clap_  
_(like swing)_

_Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you_

I felt my penis get rock hard just singing that with Buttercup. She rapped Snoop Dogg's part while I sang Jason DeRulo's Part. I scanned her over with my eyes not being able to believe that she wore what she was wearing. She looked exceptionally sexy with a shirt that showed her stomach. I liked her ripped black tights and her hair flat-ironed. I realized I started drooling.

Buttercup flashed me a skeptical look," Stop drooling and drive." I laughed at her

"Sorry, I can't help it if my date looks so damn hot."

She smirked but said nothing. Soon we arrived at the club called 'Mutha Fuckahs'


	14. French

_**Blossom and Brick Romance. Review Please! So Brick thinks Blossom's mad at him. Blossom thinks its sweet that he doesn't want her to be mad at him... Let's continue with the story. Shall we?**_

_**BTW Lots of Translations...**_

* * *

_**Blossom** **Pov**_

I was scared for my life. A drunk hobo was driving me to who knows where.

"Is this safe?" I asked Brick

The limo swerved almost hitting a tree, Brick fell on top of me.

"I hope-think so." He said as he got off me.

Brick pulled out his cell phone and typed something really fast.

Hobo-dude looked at his phone. "I'm right here you don't have to text me." He said in a raspy voice as he turned around to look at Brick.

"Look at the road dumbass!" Brick yelled pointing to the windshield

" Shit!" The limo swerved again barely missing an old lady.

This time I fell on top of Brick," This is a position I like a lot." I blushed when Brick said that. After a few seconds of awkward silences I straightened myself up.

" *Burp* Here." Hobo-dude said, burping.

I looked out the darkened windows to see that we were at the fanciest restaurant in Townsville.

" Le bistro de Paris." I said murmuring the name of the restaurant before I tackled Brick in a hug.

I backed away realizing that I just hugged Brick," S-Sorry."

" It's fine. Tackle me anytime." he smiled putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Isn't that sweet..." Hobo-dude said a tear coming out of his eye.

Brick rose a middle finger up at him," I'll text you when you should come back."

Brick and I left the limo and walked into the Le Bistro de Paris as the limo took off into the night.

* * *

_**Brick Pov**_

Thank god the hobo muther fucker was out of here. I took Blossom's hand, hopefully not too forcefully, and walked her into the restaurant.

She let go of my hand and looked all around the restaurant. The big chandelier in the main foyer, all the dining tables filled with old people.

" Do you have a reservation sir?" A guy said, he had a thin black mustache, black hair, blue eyes, and an obviously fake french accent.

" Yea. Under Ruff." I didn't like my last name. Will people take me seriously when my last name is Jojo?

" Ah yes. Mr Ruff. Reservation for two. Come this way."

Blossom and I went arm in arm to our table. As soon as french dude left I opened her chair for her as a gentleman would do. According to the 'Gentleman's Guide to Romantic Dates' this was the right thing to do.

When I sat down Blossom laughed," If you're trying to confuse me I speak French."

I didn't have any idea what she was talking about until I saw that the menu was in French.

"Oh , vraiment Blossifer ?" **(Oh really Blossifer?) **I continued,"Je souhaitais je pouvais commander pour nous deux." **(I was hoping I could order for both of us.)**

"Eh bien tant pis parce que je voulais la Coquilles Saint- Jacques." **( Well, that's too bad Because I wanted the Coquilles Saint-Jacques.)** Blossom replied back

"Tout ce que je vais faire est de dire à votre commande." **( All I'm going to do is say your order.)**

"Je sais comment parler!" **(I know how to talk!)**

"Je ne dis pas que vous ne savez pas comment." **(I didn't say you didn't know how to!)**

Our faces were inches away from each other as we yelled at each other in French. Now or Never I thought as I kissed Blossom. When I finally pulled away Blossom looked shocked.

I smirked smugly," Pourquoi jamais embrassé personne avant?" **(Why never kissed anyone before?)**

"Non! Vous me embrassé par surprise!" **(No! You kissed by surprise)**

"Il est pas ma faute si tes lèvres semblaient inviter!" **(It's not my fault your lips looked so inviting!)**

Blossom smile at me. For a second I thought she was about to kiss me but that damn waiter came.

" May I take your order?" He said

" I will have the Moules Marinières and the lady will have-"

" The Coquilles Saint- Jacques."

"And some white wine." I looked over at Blossom who was shocked.

When the waiter left I asked her,"Pourquoi , jamais eu de vin blanc avant?" **(Why never had white wine before?)**

* * *

_**Next is Bubbles and Boomer! Get ready for munchies and cuteness!****  
**_


	15. Karaoke

_**Thank you to Batman Believer! Lml! Lol! Inside Joke...**_

_**Back to the Blues...**_

* * *

_**Boomer Pov**_

Bubbles looked so pretty. Her perfect thin stomach was showing over her one-strap shirt and miniskirt. We were listening to the song 'All About that Bass' by Meaghan Trainor.

_Because you know_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_  
_But I can shake it, shake it_  
_Like I'm supposed to do_  
_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_  
_And all the right junk in all the right places_

_I see the magazine workin' that Photshop_  
_We know that shit ain't real_  
_C'mon now, make it stop_  
_If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_  
_'Cause every inch of you is perfect_  
_From the bottom to the top_

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_  
_She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_  
_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_  
_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_Because you know I'm_  
_All about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_  
_Hey!_

_I'm bringing booty back_  
_Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that_  
_No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat_  
_But I'm here to tell ya_  
_Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

_Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size_  
_She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_  
_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_  
_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_Because you know I'm_  
_All about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_

_Because you know I'm_  
_All about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_

_Because you know I'm_  
_All about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass_  
_Hey, hey, ooh_  
_You know you like this bass_

Around the middle of the song Bubbles started singing as I listened and drove. When it finished She was laughing like a hysterical person in and Insane Asylum.

"You sing awesome!" I told her

"No I don't." She said to be modest

" Yea. You're going to do awesome in Karaoke-Dokie!"

"You really think so?"

"Yea." I kissed her, partly wondering if I would go Kablooey.

"You didn't blow up." Bubbles said smiling

"Good, 'Cause then we wouldn't have had fun on this date."

After listening to a few songs I arrived at my destination, as the GPS would say, and picked Bubbles up bridal-style into the building.

"I know how to walk!" She said when I put her down at a table near the stage

" I know." I said sitting down next to her.

Immediately a waiter came to our table. She had bright green eyes and flat-ironed red hair.

"Hello! My name is Kelly!" She had a super perky voice, imagine Bubbles voice 20 times perkier. I know... a Nightmare.

When Bubbles heard Kelly's voice her nose wrinkled as if she knew she had competition in the 'Perky Voice' contest.

Kelly handed us each two menus," One of these menus is the food menu and another is the song menu."

Bubbles squealed as she saw how many songs she had to choose from.

"We're going to need a little time with our menus." I said knowing that Bubbles needed a long time to decide.

Kelly walked off.

Me and Bubbles were quiet as she checked the song menu and I checked the food menu. But a really good meal caught my eye. The 'Mighty Mealy'. 'Its practically a competition, If you can finish a mountain of fries, a jumbo rootbeer float, and a 2-pound burger with your choice of toppings.' I read on the menu.

"I think I wanna sing 'Pocketful of Sunshine'." Bubbles said to me

" That's a nice song. I'll sing 'Moves Like Jagger'." Soon Kelly came back

"Have you decided on your orders?" Kelly asked, I immediately had a migraine **( major headache)**

"I'd like the 'Mighty Mealy'," Bubbles tapped me on the shoulder,"...Please." I added regretfully

Kelly gave me a look that said I wasn't gonna finish," Are you-"

"Yes." I said interrupting her

"How about the ma'am over here?" Kelly asked turning to Bubbles

"I'll have 'Bringing the Buffalo' meal please."

Kelly wrote it down," Any songs?"

"Moves like Jagger and Pocketful of Sunshine," Bubbles tapped my shoulder,"PLEASE." I yelled

Kelly practically ran away from our table.

"Boomer!" Bubbles scolded

"What? She was... I forgot to say please and I'm sorry." I said putting my head down in shame

"No, I mean the 'Mighty Mealy'. Do you think you can finish that food?" I looked at her with a confident smile on my face

" If there's one thing I have, It's a _big_ mouth!" I realized that came out wrong.

Bubbles giggled, a sound that echoed through my brain

* * *

_**Bubbles Pov**_

Soon Kelly came over to our table again, probably after getting a pep talk from her manager, with my buffalo wings and a Fanta.

"H-Here you go-"

"Where's my 2-pound burger?" Boomer said interrupting her

" Takes long time to cook. You can go on the stage now." She was running off and then tripped. Boomer laughed at her misfortune.

"Boomer!"

"I can eat the 'Mighty-"

"Not that. You're being rude."

He smiled," I gotta be, I'm a Rowdyruff Boy!" Boomer then kissed me

"I'm gonna go on stage." I started to walk off as Kelly came with a mountain of fries, a huge cylinder full of vanilla ice cream and root beer, and a huge burger with lettuce, cheese, and ketchup.

Boomer snorted," This is it?"

Kelly and I laughed.

I finally got on the stage and grabbed the microphone. I honestly didn't need the lyrics at all.

_[Interlude]_  
_I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_[Chorus]_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_[Interlude]_

_I got pocket,_  
_Got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_  
_but you ain't gonna own me_  
_do anything you can to control me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook]_  
_There's a place that I go_  
_That nobody knows_  
_Where the rivers flow_  
_And I call it home_  
_And there's no more lies_  
_And the darkness is light_  
_And nobody cries_  
_there's only butterflies_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Chorus &amp; Interlude]_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

When I was done Boomer had already downed half his root beer and fries. He was clapping the loudest.

Boomer got up about to get on stage.

When he sang I was so proud, a few times he did burp.

_Oh, yeah_  
_Oh!_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right_  
_And aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like_  
_And take me away and make it OK_  
_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken **Burp**_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_

_Oh_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_  
_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you (Uh)_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like **Burp**_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_[Bridge:]_  
_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for **Burp**_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_  
_But if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til** Burp**_  
_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

As he got off stage he walked to our table as we both ate and watched the rest of the performers.


	16. Too Many Beers

_**Buttercup N Butch...**_

**_BTW Buttercup gets drunk... To Butch's Advantage_**

* * *

_**Buttercup Pov**_

I suddenly got a text as I was walking out of Butch's car. It was from Pink bitch, otherwise known as Blossom.

_**Blossom: Don't be mean to Butch.**_

A few seconds later she texted me again.

_**Blossom: That's an order. :p**_

I frowned at the last part, knowing that I had to actually enjoy the date. The truth is I was kind of having fun singing with Butch in the car.

"Let's go in. I need a beer..." Butch said running his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

"What! You're underage." I laughed, it was pretty obvious though.

"It's called fake IDs." He laughed taking out a piece of plastic that said he was 26.

" I know what they're called." I said pulling a piece of plastic out of my shoe. It said I was 24.

We both laughed as we walked closer to the front door. The door was a plain metal door that had a rectangular shaped hole. A pair of eyes were looking out of it. _Oh, Fuck No. _I thought to myself. I hated these kind of doors.

A burly,buff voice said," Password?"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips," Shut the Fuck up and Let me in."

The door opened as the man said," Password Accepted."

I made it a point to step on the guy's foot as I walked in. Butch snickered as he led me to a bar. We both took out our IDs and showed the bartender. As the bartender gave us our drinks we both laughed. Butch and I probably looked suspicious laughing randomly.

"Why are you laughing." I laughed even more as Butch told the guy to Fuck off.

I got lots of drinks, I didn't remember how many I had. I couldn't think straight.

* * *

_**Butch Pov**_

I really wanted Buttercup to enjoy the date, if she did than she wouldn't be hesitating to be my girlfriend. She had downed so many drinks I wasn't really sure if she was drunk or not.

"Buttercup?" She turned to me holding a beer bottle

"What?"

" Can you walk on that line for me?" Instead of getting up she glared at me.

"What? You a cop now?" I laughed and flew a few feet away.

"Can you walk over to me?" She got up and glared at me.

" You're way too far." I laughed at her.

"Just walk over to me." She grabbed her bottle and took crooked steps toward me.

"I did it!" She shouted, dropping her bottle."Let me get another drink.

She was about to ask the bartender for another drink but I stopped her," No. I'm gonna take you home."

Buttercup pouted," It's only 12:47!"

"Your drunk BC." She gasped as if she just realized that.

"I can't go home! The Pink Bitch will tell Mr Black and White!"

That sentence confused me a bit," What?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as if it was obvious,"The Pink Bitch is Blossom and Mr Black and White is Professor."

I couldn't help but laugh,"I'm taking you to your house BC."

"NO! Blossom will Snitch! Just let me crash at your place!"

I thought about this... Buttercup at my house... sounded real good.

"We don't have any guest rooms so you're gonna have to sleep in my room," She nodded," In my bed," She nodded,"With me."

Instead of nodding she placed her hands on her hips and rose her eyebrow," What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, babe." I started to lead her out of the club.

Yep. Buttercup was definitely drunk.

* * *

_**Thank you to my fans...**_

_**Including the following:**_

_**BatmanBeliever...Lml**_

_**Hinako29... First review was from her**_

_**DarkPurpleTomboy... Just faved**_

_**TateThePowerpuffFan...The dude makes good fanfictions**_


	17. I'm So Fancy

_**Sorry My chapters take so long! I was doing Chapter 16 and 17 and I forgot to save it so then it all deleted... I know... WTF. So I was pretty depressed so I didn't write it that good or fast enough. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway enjoy da story! Brick x Blossom Forever!**_

* * *

_**Blossom** **Pov**_

The food I stuffed in my mouth was good but the guy I was feasting my eyes on was better. Brick, of course, caught me staring at him," See something you like?" He was wiggling his eyebrows in my direction.

I blushed and quickly thought of a comeback," No. I'm looking at a red-head."

"You sure you aren't looking in a mirror?" He smirked at me smugly

I blushed not being able to think of anything to say back.

"Why did we stop speaking in french?" I asked changing the subject

"Because you like to eat in silence..." He shuddered when he said the word silence.

"When do we leave?" I asked him, looking at my watch. The time said 11:49

Brick looked hurt," When you finish dessert."

"When are we gonna order dessert?"

"When will I finish dinner?"

"WHEN YOU STOP TALKING AND SHOVE THE DAMN FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!" A vein was popping out near his temple. He had stood up and pointed to my food angrily.

I did exactly that until he relaxed and sat back down in his chair. He was massaging his temples.

"I'm sorry... I hate being questioned." His apology was sweet but I wasn't mad at all

Soon all my food had finished and Brick applauded,"Sexy eating Blossom, I'm so proud."

Sexy eating? What did that even mean?

The waiter soon came," Would you like the check or the desserts?"

Brick glanced my way, I gave a quick nod. "Depends, which one tastes better?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his smooth answer. Even the waiter chuckled,"I'm guessing desserts..." He quickly picked our plates up and walked away, not before handing us the dessert menu.

I skimmed it over, looking at it hoping for something that sounded good. But one thing caught my eye: Small Pastry Puffs with Chocolate Sauce and Vanilla Ice Cream.

Brick glanced over at me,"Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez?" _**(What are you getting?)**_

"Je vais chercher les Puffs pâtisserie." _**(I'll get the Pastry Puffs)**_

"Cela semble vraiment bon. Je vais le chercher trop." _**(That looks really good. I'll get it too.)**_

The waiter came over," What would you like to order?"

Brick must have already gotten used to speaking french because he ordered in that language,"Moi et la belle dame ici aimerais avoir les bouffées de pâtisserie." _**(Me and the fine lady over here will have Pastry puffs)**_

The waiter looked blankly at Brick, obviously not knowing how to speak french. Brick looked about ready to cuss when I stepped in," Sir, if you do not know my boyfriend just said that we would like the Pastry puffs." He smiled nervously and walked off.

Brick smiled at me,"I'm your boyfriend?"

I blushed,"Well technically since you took me out on the date and kissed me. So yeah..."

Brick smile turned into a scowl," This damned restaurant! They don't make sure that the waiters know how to speak the the fucking language!"

I started laughing as he continued criticizing the restaurant.

* * *

_**Brick Pov**_

The french-less waiter came with one plate filled with Pastry puffs. He set it down in between us and explained," It is a big dish so I didn't think each of you could eat one." I shooed him off, thinking about my idea to entrance Blossom in my skills of romance.

I grabbed a fork,put a pastry puff on it and shoved it in Blossom's mouth. She was shocked but she chewed and swallowed without choking.

"What the-"

I shoved more food into her mouth, she did the same thing as last time. I was about to shove more food into her mouth but she stopped me.

"Hey! I can eat myself."

"I know. Now shush." I shoved more food into her mouth.

"Brick! Why are you doing that?" It's as if the answer is not obvious.

"Romance." More food went into her mouth.

Blossom picked up her fork, obviously a bit angry, and shoved the pastry puff into my mouth. She also happened to stab my tongue.

"OW!" I had to let the pain out some way

"The pastry puffs are not that disgusting Brick!" Blossom said rolling her eyes

"Thhe Fhork sthabbed mhy thongue!" Best I could do

"Oh. Here take napkins!" She shoved a napkin into my mouth, thinking there was blood.

"Shtop! Therthe's no blood." I said, that was the truth and there was no reason for her to be shoving a napkin down my throat.

She blushed and put the saliva-filled napkin to the side.

My tongue was now fine so I decided to make conversation," Wasn't that something..."

Blossom blushed again," Sorry, I was a bit annoyed so I put it in your mouth hard."

I ate a pastry puff," That's okay, I like my girls feisty," She smiled until I continued," Too bad BC's taken." She hit my arm.

"I was kidding!"

We both ate quickly, blushing furiously.

"Have you finished your meal?" RETURN OF THE FRENCH-LESS WAITER! Dun-Dun-Duuun!

My mouth was full so my little flower **(A.K.A Blossom)** answered for me.

"Yes, and we'd also like the check." The waiter bowed to Blossom, picked up the plates, and left.

"When was the last time someone bowed for me?" I said a frown on my face

"Is lwittle Bricky angwy?" Blossom said pinching my cheeks

I happily played along," Nwo! I'm jwealous!" I crossed my arms across my chest as she burst out laughing.

"Bye, my flower. This baby needs to change his diaper." I left her to go to the bathroom, leaving her thinking what that meant.

* * *

***TimeSkip***

I texted Hobo-Gurt:_ We're done, come pick us up._

Gurt: sry. to busy. slut in bed. put it all together.

Seems like he has not heard of capital letters.

Brick: _Get your ass in the limo and drive here._

Gurt: your lucky im not into blondes

* * *

Blossom and I were waiting outside the restaurant for Gurt. She looked really bored so the thing that came to mind: kiss her.

I didn't care if we were in public or not, this was _my_ girlfriend.

Suddenly a car horn surprised us, bringing us out of kissing heaven.

"So do you wish I didn't come no-" He was about to finish but I kicked him

"Much better..." Blossom muttered as she climbed into the car

"Damn right." I said crawling in next to her.

After a few minutes Gurt walked in flinching when he saw me," Where to?"

"54 Just-" Blossom started, but that's not where I wanted to go

"Townsville Beach." Yep. Date ain't over yet Blossy.

She looked at me surprised but said nothing.

Gurt took off, barely missing a light pole, into the night

Suddenly Blossom kissed me her hand on my chest.

"Mhph, Blossom!"

"What? You can do that but I can't?"

"Well...no."

"Then get over here."

She grabbed my tie and pulled it off going for my dress shirt.


	18. Stuff It

_**Bubbles and Boomer now... So enjoy**_

* * *

_**Bubbles Pov**_

Me and Boomer went from barely kissing to kissing very passionately. Wait! I went too far, it started after Boomer got off stage.

"Wow that was good!" I congratulated him as he started blushing

"I burped too much..." He took a seat getting his root beer

I giggled," That's because you had too much root beer."

He wiggled his eyebrows,"And Vanilla ice cream! Say, Bubbles, do you want to taste some?"

I couldn't help but laugh," I've always been a big fan of vanilla."

He leaned over and kissed me, slipping his tongue deep into my mouth.

Kelly's perky voice filled my ears,"Sir?" Boomer immediately straightened up, intertwining his fingers and looking at her intently.

"Have you finished the 'Mighty Mealy'?" Boomer shook his head," Sir. You have 5 minutes."

Boomer grinned cockily," I only need 4 minutes and 60 seconds." I laughed

Then my eyes fell on what he had left. He had 3/4 of his root beer, 1/4 of his fries, and 1/2 of his burger. No way he could eat that in 5 minutes.

Kelly took a stopwatch out of her yellow apron," Starting...now!" Boomer took a monster-size bite of his burger and sipped a lot of his root beer.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds." Kelly said. Boomer grabbed two handfuls of fries and stuffed them into his mouth, he took a huge bite. A crowd was now forming around our table, they were ignoring the couple singing on stage.

"4 minutes." Kelly said. Boomer finished off his fries and took 2 huge bites of the burger.

"Go Boomer! Eat that burger!" I yelled, cheering him on. He smiled as he stuffed the rest of the burger in his mouth and chewed

"3 minutes 30 seconds." Kelly yelled, she could tell Boomer was almost done

Boomer took the straw out of his drink, threw it at Kelly, and chugged the drink while everyone chanted 'chug'. When he finished he threw his arms around my waist and burped.

Once the whole crowd left Boomer burped again, except it was really loud," I knew I could do Sonic scream!" He said proudly.

I laughed again, we both walked out into Boomer's car. It was only 11:41

* * *

_**Boomer Pov**_

When Bubbles laughs...I just feel so... happy, I love making her giggle. I was starting the car when I realized that I had no idea where we were going," Where to now?"

Bubbles gave me a smile," How about home? My sisters are probably home by now."

I was kind of hoping the date would last longer. But I didn't say that. Plus I'm pretty sure her sisters weren't home. If I knew my brothers they'd be fucking her sisters. It's not like I didn't want to do that to Bubbles, I'm a teenage boy!

" If they're not home we'll just watch a movie or something." I said, I wasn't going to leave Bubbles to wait for her sisters.

Bubbles gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled," That's a good idea."

As I arrived at the house I saw that no lights were on," What movies do you have?"

Bubbles unlocked the door and led me inside," Well we got a new movie that I really wanted to watch."

I walked into the living room with Bubbles in front of me she picked out a movie called 'Frozen'. **(Y'all know where I'm going with this)**

"What's it about?" I asked her curiously

Bubbles put the DVD into the TV and sat on the couch," I don't know. Do you want to watch?"

Instead of saying yes I gave her a cheesy answer," Is my hair blonde?"

She scanned my hair as I took my seat next to her," No. More of a dirty blonde." We both burst into laughter as the movie started with men singing and cutting ice.

_***Time Skip* (・_・")／BAM＼(・_・") **_

" FUCK YOU HANS!" Bubbles yelled at the screen through tears. Hans had just tried to kill Elsa and Anna stepped in the way and turned to ice. I paused the movie to comfort her.

"Ssssh. It will get better Bubbles." I said kissing her cheek and caressing her back.

"WHAT?! WILL ELSA, KRISTOFF, AND SVEN DIE TOO?!" She yelled sarcastically

"Bubbles. Relax. It's a movie." Bubbles sniffed and quieted down. I grabbed the remote and unpaused the movie, holding Bubbles in my arms as she sniffled.

Elsa hugged Anna while she was frozen and cried. Bubbles started crying again, except this time quietly. Kristoff stood there like an idiot. Then the most amazing thing happened: Anna unfroze! WTF! She slugged Hans, which made Bubbles laugh. She and Kristoff kissed and the movie just about ended.

"Wow. THAT WAS SUCH A HAPPY ENDING!" Bubbles yelled and gave me a kiss.

I deepened the kiss placing my arms around her waist. Our kisses got more passionate and lustful. Bubbles took of my shirt and I took off hers.

* * *

_**So all the PPG and RRB had sex. **_


	19. 8 Month Mark

_**So this is 10 years later. The girls are 25 the boys are 26. The girls also happen to be pregnant.**_

_**As part of my story there are the Rowdyright Boys and the Powerpunk Girls. **_

* * *

_**Butch**_

"Morning Sickness... I hate thee." My wife muttered darkly as she left the bathroom clutching her bloated stomach. Her raven hair was tangled and messy.

"You threw up again?" I said, purposely sounding worried

"No shit sherlock!" She rolled her eyes," This is your fault anyway!"

I smirked at her, she does this every single morning," What could you possibly mean?"

"You got me this!" She pointed to her stomach angrily

It was my turn to roll my eyes," If you're going to blame someone, or something, blame our damn hormones!"

Her eyes somehow got brighter and she laughed at me. Another side effect of pregnancy: Moodiness.

"Can someone say _moody_!" I sang the word 'moody'. Buttercup stopped laughing all of a sudden and gave me a dirty look.

"Fuck you." She walked out of the room as I sighed and followed her out.

* * *

_**Brick**_

I jolted awake. Blossom had just slapped me awake," You jerk!" She yelled angrily, rubbing her arms. She was wearing her long pink nightie over her huge stomach. I literally go through this shit every _single_ morning.

"What do you mean?" I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up in my bed

She turned towards me with an angry look on her face," Every day I go through shit like throwing up! I agree once to have sex with you and you forget condoms! For eight freaking months I've gone through complete crap!" This turned into one of her 'oh so loved' lectures.

I gave her a huge sigh," Babe. I know you enjoyed that night so don't say that."

She was about to say something but she turned Buttercup's favorite color and rushed to the bathroom.

Saved by the baby.

* * *

_**Boomer**_

"M&amp;Ms!" Bubbles yelled. I took the package out of the cabinet and gave her some. She seemed to swallow them whole.

"Waffles!" She said. I opened the fridge, grabbed the frozen waffles, and heated them up courtesy of laser eye vision. I handed them to her.

Bubbles took them and stuffed them in her mouth, barely taking time to chew.

"Cotton candy!" Bubbles ordered. I sighed. We were all out. For the fifth time this week.

I kissed her cheek hoping she wouldn't completely freak out," We don't have any."

She simply looked into my eyes," What?"

"We don't have any." I repeated into her ear. She just gave me a look that said: 'I'm about to go Bubblevicious all in your face'. "So I'll go get some." I said grabbing my coat. That girl can be scary sometimes.

Bubbles smiled," Be quick about it! And while you're out... can you get caramel popcorn and bacon bits?"

I sighed," Sure." I gave her a kiss and flew out of the house. That baby's got a sweet tooth.

* * *

_**Bruce (Butch's good counterpart) **Brute is Buttercup's bad counterpart_

Brute was pacing in front of me angrily. She also happened to be my fiance. And was going to give birth to a baby, that was hopefully mine, in 1 month.

I knew why she was mad. Brute thought that she wasn't going to be a good mother. And that I wasn't going to be there for my son or daughter.

"1 month. 1 month to get rid of this problem," She explained annoyedly pointing at her huge stomach

I sighed," You're not going to get rid of my baby," I said grabbing her hand," If it's even mine." I added

She gave me an angry look," I told you it is! Do we need to go on Maury?"

I couldn't help but laugh," No. If it's mine or not I'll take care of it."

* * *

_**Brad (Boomer's good counterpart) **Brat is Bubbles' bad counterpart  
_

I looked through the cabinets and the refrigerator. She did it again.

"Brat!" I yelled loudly through the house. She had stole all the food again and locked herself in the bathroom. For the sixth time she did this.

I stomped over to the bathroom and knocked,"Brat."

Her voice sounded as if she had food in her mouth," Yes, Brad?"

I kicked down the door with a maniac smile on my face," I'm fucking starving over here!"

To my surprise Brat started laughing,"I'm sorry. I saved you some Cheerios." She shook the box of cereal in my face.

I grabbed it and poured cereal in my mouth. Brat gave me a funny look," Want some milk with that?"

I nodded and she handed me the milk carton. I've got such a loving wife.

* * *

_**Blaze (Brick's good counterpart) **Berserk is Blossom's bad counterpart_

"No." I growled dangerously at Berserk," Don't even think about it."

"Why?" She whined," This baby is nothing but a complete nuisance!" She growled towards her stomach, which was bloated.

"You're not getting an abortion!" I yelled back

"But-" She protested. But I was on a roll.

"You're gonna stop a life that we created!" I said trying to reason with her

"I-" I was still on a roll

"If you kill that baby I will never forgive you." I said staring into her eyes, they were covered by her faded red ribbons

"Okay. I'll cancel the appointment." I smiled and kissed her, I was the only one who could reason with her.

* * *

_**So there we go. The Chemical X peeps are having children! The 8 month mark.**_


	20. Birth

_**1 month has passed! It is time for the birth of the all new Chemical X peeps! Wooヽ(^o^)ノHoo!**_

* * *

3 Blood curdling screams echoed through all of Townsville.  
Coming from the Townsville Hospital.  
Birth.  
The worst, most painful part of pregnancy.

* * *

_**Butch**_

Seeing Buttercup in so much pain hurt the hell out of me," BC it's gonna be okay!" I assured her. Inside I was very nervous, Blossom had made us read up on pregnancy and I heard the women could die!

The doctor instructed her to push lots of times, I could tell she was trying her best not to start crying.

_***POP***_

There was a sudden flash of neon green light and a little girl was flying in front of me. The doctor caught her about to smack her butt.

The little girl gave him an evil look," Do it. It'll be the last thing you do." My daughter's first threat! I'm so proud!

Buttercup was staring at the girl speechless, most likely surprised she could talk. The girl looked to be 3 years old.

"Nikki." Buttercup said suddenly

"What?" I asked, having no idea what the hell she was talking about

"Her name's Nikki." Buttercup said rolling her eyes, she does that a lot so I got used to it

"I like it." Nikki said flying to Buttercup. Buttercup grabbed her and squeezed her in a hug,"Jeez lady! I was just born and you wanna kill me?!" Nikki yelled angrily. Yep. She was definitely me and BC's girl. I must admit I'm kind of sad it wasn't a boy, but whatever. Am I right?

"Wait-Buttercup. How about the 'B' rule?" I asked Buttercup, I was giving Nikki a hug now.

Buttercup scoffed,"That wasn't a rule. It was a shitty idea." Nikki started laughing.

"That's a funny word." She continued laughing, I realized this was the longest she'd ever smiled.

"Shitty?" I asked her. I want to be a good parent and all but my 20 minute old daughter knew a bad word all ready. Then again she isn't exactly a normal kid.

"Yeah." She continued laughing but was interrupted when she heard a scream come from another hospital room.

* * *

_**Boomer**_

Hyperventilating. From me, not Bubbles. Her face was twisted in pain. And I felt bad about it. It was all my fault too. I had forgotten the most important thing about sex: condoms.

I squeezed Bubbles` hand,"This is all my fault." I muttered softly

"No it's not Boomer." She said, Bubbles grunted and the weirdest sound was heard:

***POP***

There was a powder blue flash of light and a little girl was floating in front of me. She had blonde hair that was curly and powder blue eyes. The doctor caught her and tried to slap her butt. The girl squirmed in his hands.

"Stop! That tickles!" She laughed and escaped his grasp. She flew over to me and smiled, I noticed she had dimples. Bubbles grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.

"Her name is Melanie." Bubbles said happily. Melanie smiled a wide smile

"I loves it!" She yelled

"Me too." I added and joined in the hug

There was a neon green flash of light and a little girl was smiling in front of Me,Bubbles, and Melanie. She had black,spiky hair that went above her shoulders

"What's a parents?" She asked crossing her arms

Butch strolled through the door whistling," That's my daughter! Her name's Nikki!" He smiled

Nikki flew to Melanie and scowled," You got holes in your cheeks."

Melanie screamed and hid behind me while Butch laughed at what his daughter just said. Bubbles then spoke up," Butch get your daughter out of here! She's scaring mine!"

Butch sighed," We just came to see if you were-" A scream was heard from another hospital room.

* * *

_**Brick**_

"I can't do this!" Blossom repeated over and over again.

I squeezed her hand until it turned purple,"It's okay... It's all gonna be okay..." I assured her wiping tears and sweat off her face

"No...It's not... Pain. S-Suffering." She mumbled to herself. Blossom was talking in jumbles again. Then I heard it.

***POP***

There was a flash of magenta light and a girl was floating in front of me. She cocked her head as if she was about to ask me a question,"Why is the girl making those loud ear hurters?" That question made no sense to me. Then I realized this girl was just born so she didn't know many words.

In my head I translated her question and I came up with: Why is she screaming so loud?

"Because you wouldn't get out of her vag-" Blossom hit me before I could finish my answer

"What's her name?" I asked Blossom. She was now hugging the girl.

"Well since there is still the 'B' law... Her name is Brooke." Blossom handed Brooke to me and I gave her a big hug.

Then there were two flashes of powder blue and neon green. Two 3 year old girls were floating in front of me, Brooke, and Blossom. One was smiling widely the other was scowling at Brooke.

Neon green girl crinkled her nose in disgust," Your color is hurting my eyes." Brooke's color was hot pink so I guess I knew what she meant by that.

Powder blue girl smiled," What's your name?"

Suddenly Boomer and Butch came in, Boomer spoke up," My daughter's name is Melanie!" Powder blue girl waved and flew to her dad.

Butch smirked," Have you met Nikki?" Neon green girl crossed her arms and flew to Butch.

Blossom looked angry enough to murder," What!? The 'B' Rule!" She yelled at Butch and Boomer. Melanie and Brooke backed away, a little scared, while Nikki stared Blossom down.

"It's not a rule it's a shitty idea!" Blossom looked about ready to faint when Nikki said that

Me, Butch, and Boomer started laughing," Your kid's hasn't been alive for more than an hour and she knows a bad word?" I said through laughs

Butch looked over at Nikki," Aren't I an awesome dad?" He held his fist out to her.

Nikki fist-bumped him," Ain't that the truth!" Me and Boomer started laughing all over again.

* * *

_3 blood curdling screams from Citiesville were heard the day before._

_Birth._

_The most painful part of pregnancy._

_The same in any place in the world, including Citiesville._

* * *

**_Bruce_**

Brute is a brute. She is so damn strong. Her face was sweaty and twisted in pain, she was trying so hard yet not even letting go of a single tear.

***BANG***

A boy with moss green eyes and black hair was scowling at me. I was surprised, he looked a lot like me,"My son..." I mumbled under my breath. His black hair had a single streak of green.

"What's it to you?" He jerked his head away from me to Brute.

She gave him a dirty look," He's your dad dumbass!"

The boy's scowl disappeared and he smiled," That's a weird word..."

I gave him a confused look," Dumbass?"

He laughed at me,"Yeah..."

Me, and Brute laughed along with him.

"His name is Nathan." Brute said confidently

Nathan shrugged," I'll live."

* * *

_**Brad**_

Brat's screams hurt my ears. She screams way too much. Even when she's not giving birth. I kissed her cheek and held her hands to calm her down. Unfortunately I had lost all feeling in my fingers because she was squeezing them so much.

***BANG***

A boy with dirty blonde hair was floating in front of me. He had a hard look on his face but his eyes were soft. His hair had a single streak of blue.

"I only came out because that other place was wet and stinky." He said

"Matthew!" Brat blurted out," His name is Matthew."

"Brat. He just called your vagina stinky." She shrugged

Matthew just floated down to us with a smile on his face and his Cerulean blue eyes bright,"I am Matthew."

* * *

_**Blaze**_

Looking at Berserk in so much pain made me wish that I let her get that abortion. I shut my eyes tight and tried to tone out the screaming that was all my dick's fault.

***BANG***

A boy with red hair was staring at me, his hair had a single streak of crimson red so it was easy to see. And his eyes were fiery red.

"His name is Blaine." Berserk said breathing heavily

"Good name." I agreed

"Yea, sure." Blaine said, he floated towards Berserk and gave her a hug.

* * *

_**This one took FOREVER! So please tell me if I should write a sequel with the all the kids. Please tell me. I tried my best to make this a bit funny. Tell me if you liked it.**_


End file.
